User blog:Brandon hon2000/School Lenovo programs, part two
Here they are! SPECS *'MAKE: '''Lenovo Group *'LINE: ThinkCentre *'''MODEL: '''ThinkCentre A55 (Type 9xxx) '''GENERAL *'FORM FACTOR: '''Tower '''PROCESSOR' *'CPU: '''Intel Pentium E2160 / 1.8 gigahertz *'# of CORES: Dual core *'64-bit COMPUTING: '''Yes *'DATA BUS SPEED: '800 megahertz *'CHIPSET: 'Intel 946GZ Express *'PROCESSOR FEATURES: 'Enhanced Intel SpeedStep technology, Intel Execute Disable Bit, Intel Extended Memory 64 technology *'PROCESSOR SOCKET: '''LGA775 '''MEMORY *1 GB RAM x 512MB RAM FLOPPY *None (initial) refurbished unit SOFTWARE *Windows XP Professional *InterVideo software, IBM Lotus stuff preloaded plus ThinkVantage stuff, Roxio RecordNow stuff PROGRAMS *EDRAW Max 3.3 *Autodesk AutoCAD 2007 (w/ SP1) *Microsoft Office 2007 (Enterprise) with Adobe Presenter 6.0 *Autodesk DWF Viewer (now Design Review) 6.5 *Adobe Reader 10.1.0 *Chrome 34 *Firefox 27 *ESET Security 8.0.319.0 In fact, I had planned to download most of them, if not all. Because I plan to get one from my school and have the RAM upgrade to 4 GB 2 x 2 GB? (plus hard drive upgrade to 400 GB) to install Vista SP1 on that thing, soon SP2. In my case, it will be Windows Vista Business Edition. Business Edition is fine for me, because ThinkPads and ThinkCentres (and ThinkStations) are made for businesses and enterprises. POTENTIAL PROGRAMS: = might not work with Vista 1. Day-to-Day *WinRAR 3.70 *Adobe Acrobat Reader 10.1.0 *Google Chrome 22.0.1229.0 *Microsoft Office 2007 Enterprise *Adobe Presenter Plugin for Microsoft Office PowerPoint, 7.0.1 *Autodesk AutoCAD 2007 (with Service Pack 2) *Autodesk DWF Viewer 6.5* *EDRAW Max 3.3 Professional Version* *Firefox Web Browser 2.0.0.11 *Foxit PDF Reader 2.0 Beta 1516 *FastStone Image Viewer 4.6 *K-Lite Media Codecs Pack 3.35 Standard with Media Player Classic *K-MELEON 75.1 *MediaINFO GUI 0.7.88 *Sun Microsystems OpenOffice.org (OOo) 3.0.0 *Opera Web Browser 12.17 *Pale Moon Web Browser by Moonchild Productions 25.0.1 *Saint Paint Photo Editor *SeaMonkey Web Suite 2.20 *The GIMP "GNU Image Manipulation Program" 2.2.8* *Thunderbird E-Mail Client 1.0.6* *Vivaldi Web Browser 1.0.435.46 Beta (last version to support XP/Vista) *XMedia Recode 3.0.1.6 2. Audio *Adobe Audition 1.5 *Audacity 2.1.2 plus LAME MP3 Encoder 3.99.3 and LADSPA plugins suite 0.4.15 *EAC (Exact Audio Copy) 1.3 *MP3 Diags 1.0.01.046 *MP3DirectCut 2.2.2 *MP3Tag 2.7.8 *MP3Trim *WinAmp 5.5 3. System *7-Zip 4.5.2 *C-Cleaner 1.30.310 *ESET Smart Security 8.0.319.0 *MalwareBytes Anti-Malware 1.75.0.1300 4. Video *AVISynth 2.60 *Bandicam *G-Spot 2.70a (Vista capable) *Media Player Classic (already bundled with K-Lite Codecs Pack) *VirtualDub 1.10.4 *VLC Media Player 0.9.8 5. Gaming *The Microsoft version of Full Tilt! Pinball "3d Pinball Space Cadet" 6. OEM *Re-installation of all drivers *Re-installation of all ThinkVantage-related software and patches *InterVideo WinDVD Software *Multimedia Centre for Think Offerings by Roxio, including Disc Level Access (Drag2Disc) *Roxio Creator Business Edition *Microsoft .NET (Dot Net) Framework Version 2.0 *Microsoft .NET Framework Version 3.0 Service Pack 2 *Microsoft .NET Framework Version 3.5 Service Pack 1 *Microsoft Visual Studio Tools for Office (VSTO) 2005 Second Edition Runtime (build 8.0.50727.940) *IBM Lotus Notes (will have to find a version compatible with Vista, which is 8.5.x) *IBM Lotus SmartSuite (will have to find a version compatible with Vista, which is 9.x)